


Comment être un chat ?

by Voracity



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Time!Ottoman
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Héraklès aime les chats. Héraklès est un chat. Enfin, il essaye. Et Sadiq est toujours dans le chemin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to be a cat ?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/178519) by Lisa Swerling et Ralph Lazar. 



> Coucou~
> 
> L'idée m'est venu en lisant un article de Demotiveur où il présentait les strips traduits de "Comment être un chat". Là, flash, j'ai imaginé Grèce appliquant ces principes.
> 
> (Pour la petite blague, c'était il y a plus d'un an, je l'ai redécouvert en fouillant les archives de mon skype)
> 
> Disclaimers : -L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> -"Comment être un chat ?" est la traduction de "How to be a cat" et dont les auteurs sont Lisa Swerling et Ralph Lazar.
> 
> Bonne lecture :3
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol.

«  **Dès que quelqu'un se lève d'un siège, accaparez-vous sa place. Puis, prenez un air innocent et faîtes comme si vous aviez toujours été là.**  »

 

Taptap taptap taptap

 

Ceci était un bruit qu'on entendait souvent. Et c'était un bruit annonciateur d'ennuis.

 

Taptap taptap taptap

 

-Je vais le chercher, je l'ai laissé dans le couloir, déclara quelqu'un en se levant.

La porte s'ouvrit alors que la personne en question quittait la pièce, à la recherche de l'objet demandé par son interlocuteur.

 

Taptap taptap taptap

 

Une petite silhouette se faufila dans la pièce, bougeant à peine la porte grâce à sa taille. Nul ne l'avait remarqué, les adultes étant bien trop occupés. Et puis, ils étaient habitués, à force, n'y prêtant plus attention.

 

Taptap taptap taptap

 

Puis il n'y eut plus aucun son différent à tantôt. Juste des froissements de papier et des murmures.

-Voilà, je l'ai retrouvé, désolé, je me suis trompé d'endroit. Ça m'a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu.

Il retourna s'asseoir autour de la table, posant ce qu'il était allé chercher sur la table. Enfin, il allait s'asseoir, mais il se rendit vite compte que sa chaise avait été revendiqué par quelqu'un d'autre.

-Depuis quand un gamin siège-t-il à notre assemblée ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton hésitant.

On ne sait jamais, ça aurait pu être l'héritier d'un seigneur, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se mettre une puissance sur le dos.

-Depuis que cet imbécile a décidé que me faire chier lui était bénéfique, commenta Empire Ottoman en étalant une carte.

L'imbécile en question darda ses pupilles d'un vert peu ordinaire sur l'impudent dont il avait pris le fauteuil, tentant de prendre un air innocent. Après tout, il n'était coupable de rien, au fond. Cette chaise était libre, alors il pouvait y prendre place, non ?

Il réagit un peu plus lorsque son tuteur par défaut l'agrippa par ses vêtements, le souleva et le balança par la fenêtre.

-ASSASSIN ! TUEUR D'ENFANT !

-On est au rez-de-chaussée, débile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~
> 
> Alors, ne me DEMANDEZ PAS d'où m'est provenue l'idée. J'étais dans le train, et ça me soulait.
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol.

« **Asseyez-vous sur les genoux de votre humain quand il utilise les toilettes. Il trouve cela réconfortant et très utile.** »

-…

Les yeux verts se défiaient, ne semblant pas vouloir détourner le regard un seul instant. Celui qui le fera sera déclaré perdant de cet affrontement.

-…

Sadiq hésitait sur les sentiments qu'il devait exprimer. Là, il avait très envie d'exploser de colère, mais aussi de… peut-être bien de pleurer, tiens.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas t'en aller ? Tenta-t-il.

-Non. Vraiment pas.

-Je te déteste, tu t'en rends compte, j'espère… souffla-t-il.

La petite nation se contenta d'un sourire en coin. C'était toujours un plaisir de pouvoir bien casser les pieds de son tuteur par défaut. Et encore plus en en faisant le moins possible, en bon paresseux qui se respectait !

-Allez, dégage, c'est bon, t'as eu ce que tu voulais.

Ah bah non, c'était pas drôle si il lui obéissait maintenant. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille de lui même ou seulement lorsque Empire Ottoman en sera désespéré.

Avec un sourire moqueur, Héraklès se tortilla afin de s'installer encore mieux. Tout était dans l'attente, alors mieux valait trouver une position permettant de rester longtemps sans trop bouger.

De son côté, sa victime commençait à faire la liste des arguments pour et contre appeler à l'aide. Vous vous dîtes sans doute qu'il faisait d'une montagne pas grand-chose, après tout, Hellas restait un enfant, donc il n'aurait aucun mal à le pousser hors de ses genoux au vu de son poids plume, non ? Eh bien ce sale garnement avait pensé à tout.

Comme se munir de ses chats les plus agressifs envers l'adulte, prêts à dégainer crocs et griffe au moindre mouvement suspect. Comme éternuer, par exemple.

Se frottant machinalement une trace de griffure sur le bras, Sadiq n'en menait vraiment pas large. Il s'était stupidement relâché, laissant une ouverture facile à ce petit monstre de malheur. Jurant de ne plus jamais refaire la même erreur, il fit fonctionner ses méninges à fond afin de s'en sortir, en un seul morceau, son honneur et lui.

Il fallut bien une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires pour qu'Hellas soupire faiblement, saute de son perchoir et quitte la petite pièce, embarquant dans son sillage les deux menaces poilues, laissant son aîné surpris derrière lui.

Terminant rapidement son affaire, il fuit plus qu'il ne quitta la pièce, à son tour, rejoignant son dirigeant qui fulminait tout seul d'avoir été laissé en plan aussi longtemps.

* * *

-Tiens, au fait, je me suis toujours demandée pour quelle raison les toilettes turques ont été créé, lança innocemment une nation lambda.

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir, marmonna honteusement Turquie en baissant la tête.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans doute l'un des premiers textes que j'ai écrit !
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol.

«  **Faîtes semblant de mourir de faim, jusqu'à ce que votre humain vous nourrisse. Puis, faîtes comme si vous ne mangeriez jamais ça, même c'était votre dernier repas.**  »

-J'ai faiiiim, se plaignait Héraklès.

Il fixait son tuteur de ses grands yeux verts larmoyants. Tuteur qui grogna en réponse.

Ne vous trompez pas, Sadiq n'a pas pour habitude de laisser mourir d'inanition son entourage. Il n'était pas un monstre (enfin, pas toujours). Non, c'est juste qu'ils sortaient de table.

-J'ai faiiiim ! Reprit le plus jeune en tirant sur son vêtement.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, de nouveau. C'était le signe qu'il attendait. Il allait pouvoir passer au niveau supérieur. Le challenge n'était pas drôle, sinon.

Il agrippa de nouveau le caftan de l'Ottoman, l'escaladant avec la force de l'habitude, jusqu'à se jucher sur ses épaules. Il poussa le turban au sol parce que celui-ci le gênait, na.

-J'ai faiiiiim, hurla-t-il aux oreilles du plus vieux qui glapit à la fois sous la surprise et la douleur.

Héraklès en fit même une litanie, répétant en boucle ces trois mots. Jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Pardon, jusqu'à ce que ses suppliques soient exaucées.

-RAH ! Explosa l'empire. Mais fous-moi la paix ! Va harceler une vieille qu'elle te gave de loukoums jusqu'à ce que tu te changes en hippopotame !

Il obtint ainsi une paix -relative- d'environ trente secondes. Puis il se reçut des coups de pieds et de poings.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était cet acte qui l'y avait décidé ou parce qu'il connaissait suffisamment le phénomène, toujours est-il qu'il était en train de rejoindre les cuisines à grands pas, fulminant dans sa cagoule noire. Et qu'il avait pour projet de l'enfermer dans le garde-manger, autant pour ne plus le supporter jusqu'à ce qu'il pense à venir le sortir de là, que pour mettre fin aux récriminations.

-VOILÀ ! Maintenant, tu te goinfres et tu m'oublies ! Ordonna-t-il, excédé.

Après avoir posé le gamin turbulent sur une chaise, il avait recouvert la table de tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver. Et il y avait du stock, il fallait le préciser.

Héraklès contempla cet amoncellement de nourriture, caractéristique d'un rang aisé. Il avait vraiment le choix et le meilleur moyen pour se changer en une petite boule de graisse. Alors, il s'empara d'une cuillère à porté de main…

Et l'envoya à la figure de Sadiq.

-J'ai plus faim.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est débile, mais je trouve ça trop mignon :3
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol.
> 
> Elie (diminutif de Elizaveta) : Hongrie / Neo (diminutif de Neoklos) : Chypre / Vlad : Roumanie / Boris : Bulgarie

«  **Ignorez les jouets que votre humain achète pour vous. Jouez plutôt avec ses chaussettes, à la place.**  »

Le sourire aux lèvres, Sadiq apporta un petit chargement aux petites nations dont il avait la charge.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, au fond. Des poupées de tissus, des épées en bois, des toupies un peu cabossées… Bref, des bricoles que lui avaient refourgués des petites vieilles alors qu'il se promenait dans la ville.

Évidemment, il ne reçut aucun accueil de la part de ces sales petits ingrats qui se contentèrent de tourner dans tous les sens ce qu'il venait leur apporter.

-Dire merci va pas vous arracher la gueule, vous savez, râla-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Lorsqu'il revint un peu plus tard, il eut la surprise agréable d'apercevoir Elie, Vlad et Boris s'échanger des coups d'épée, Neo bercer une des poupées en babillant joyeusement avec Gupta qui faisait tourner une toupie un peu bancale.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un absent dans ce petit groupe.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour être toujours emmerdé avec ce foutu Grec ?! C'était une malédiction des dieux, c'était pas possible autrement !

Il tenta de demander aux autres la localisation du dernier larron, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Depuis le temps, il s'était habitué à ce dédain constant. Foutus ingrats, tss…

-Ouch…

Il accusa un coup, surpris. On l'attaquait, maintenant ?!

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'il se retrouva dans le noir quelques instants avant de recouvrer la vue. Qu'est-ce que..

Au sol, Héraklès jouait avec l'énorme turban et, plus particulièrement, avec la plume qui s'y trouvait, détail qui fit grincer des dents le légitime propriétaire.

Ce dernier tenta de récupérer son bien, fallait pas exagérer non plus, mais le gamin était suffisamment agile pour l'éviter à chaque fois. Il était à moitié crapaud, ou quoi ?!

-RENDS-MOI ÇA TOUT DE SUITE !

-Non.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je suis toujours aussi douée, c'est rassurant, j'ai pas écrit le OS pour la phrase suivante. Enfin, y'a pas d'ordre non plus, faut juste pas que je l'oublie :P
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« **Dormez. Dormez, dormez et dormez encore. En fait, plus vous dormez, plus vous êtes chat.** »

Sadiq ouvrit la porte. Il enjamba Hellas qui s'était appuyé contre le mur extérieur pour sa sieste de neuf heure et quart.

Portant diverses cartes et papiers rédigés, il avança dans un couloir à l'aveuglette, les yeux fixés sur le rapport de la dernière réunion. Sans même y penser, il contourna le corps allongé du petit, ronflant à poings fermés pour sa sieste de onze heure.

Il le ramassa devant la porte de la salle à manger afin de l'installer à table auprès de ses camarades, histoire qu'il ait quelque chose dans le ventre. Avec la force de l'habitude, il lui donna la becquée tout en se nourrissant en même temps.

Sadiq rentra dans la bibliothèque, ayant besoin de certains ouvrages. Il recouvrit d'une couverture Héraklès afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid, la pièce étant ombragée toute la journée.

Bâillant et s'étirant, il s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, retirant son turban et le posant près de lui. Seulement quatorze heure ? Il jeta un œil en direction du petit Grec qui s'était étalé de tout son long sur le sofa présent dans son bureau. Ah, l'insouciance de l'enfance~

Du bruit provenant de la cour lui fit sortir la tête par la fenêtre de son bureau, curieux de la provenance d'un tel raffut. S'en avisant, il sourit en reconnaissant les jeunes nations dont il avait la charge et qui se disputaient au sujet de leur actuel jeu. Les comptant mentalement, il repéra aisément Hellas pelotonné contre son plus jeune frère. Avant de retourner à son travail, il les sermonna gentiment, leur rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et de faire attention au soleil qui était bien traître à cette heure avancée de l'après-midi. Pour toute réponse, il se reçut une balle de chiffon sur le coin du nez, qu'il leur relança avec adresse. Ça les épatait toujours.

Profitant de la fraîcheur qu'accompagnait le crépuscule, l'empire s'offrait une petite promenade à travers la ville, saluant les passants et prenant des nouvelles de ses connaissances. Avec les années, il en avait accumulé un certain nombre ! Par contre, il ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'une jeune mère ne l'interpelle et ne lui tende le corps inconscient de Héraklès, en lui indiquant qu'elle l'avait trouvée près du puits. Il l'étonnera toujours…

-Allez les morveux, c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher !

La déclaration, comme chaque soir, fut accueillie par des râlements et des grommellements. Hors de question d'avouer à leur ennemi une faiblesse telle qu'un gros coup de barre, pourtant bien normal à leur âge (humain).

Bousculant Sadiq alors qu'il bâillait largement, Hellas rejoignit le lit qu'il partageait avec Neoklos qui l'attendait bien sagement.

-Je suis crevé, souffla-t-il à celui-ci en s'enfouissant sous les couvertures.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fois-ci, le sujet est vraiment pas drôle mais... elle est belle, je trouve :/ (Ceci n'est pas un accès de narcissisme, juré !)
> 
> Bonne lecture... je crois ?

« **Agissez comme si vous aviez un besoin désespéré de câlins, de caresses et d'attention. Puis, dès que quelqu'un vous prend dans ses bras, débattez-vous pour vous échapper (de préférence en le griffant un peu au passage).** »

Son cœur lui faisait mal. Son cœur saignait.

Métaphoriquement, bien sûr.

Mais même cette simple idée ne suffit pas à le rassurer, à le consoler.

Ses traits masqués, il promenait son regard sur les ruines tachées de sang, sur la terre foulée par des guerriers avides de sang et de gloire. De victoire. De nouveaux territoires.

Ses poings se fermaient convulsivement alors que des sanglots bloquaient sa gorge, formant comme une boule qui l'étouffait. C'était donc ça, mourir de chagrin ?

Ses pas n'avaient pas vraiment de destination précise, il ignorait parfaitement quelle direction prendre. Il n'en avait pas. Il n'en avait plus.

Il n'était qu'une marionnette cassée dont certains fils avaient été tranchés.

Grèce était morte. Eurydice n'était plus.

Elle était partie sans lui, l'abandonnant, le laissant seul dans son projet démesuré. D'ailleurs, il pouvait bien tout abandonner, lui aussi, si il n'y avait plus de raison pour porter à son but une telle entreprise.

Cette constatation le figea. Non. Il ne devait pas être défaitiste.

Non, il ne pouvait… devait, pas partir vaincu.

Ici, sur ces terres, il restait encore deux petites âmes qui attendaient qu'on s'occupe d'elles, qu'on sèche leurs larmes et qu'on leur offre un avenir. Un but. Une voie.

Poussant les quelques obstacles gênant son avancée, Sadiq tentait de repérer le moindre signe pouvant le guider jusqu'aux deux enfants de celle qu'il avait aimé. Ce n'était pas ses fils, mais ce n'était pas une raison. C'était ceux de l'homme qu'il haïssait plus que tout, mais qu'importe.

Ils l'aideront dans sa domination du monde, l'expansion de ses terres.

L'empire allait naître et ils feront partie des pierres fondatrices.

-Ah vous êtes là, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas les effrayer.

Recouvert de poussières, leurs toges abîmées et sales, les deux nations lui jetèrent un regard apeuré.

Bien sûr, elles savaient qui était ce monsieur avec un turban énorme et au visage recouvert, mais ce n'était pas un jour normal, tout le monde était un ennemi.

-Venez, je vais vous emmener chez moi, on va bien s'occuper de vous, je vous le promets…

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas un seul instant les deux frères qui faisaient de même, méfiants.

Alors il poursuivit sur sa lancée, détaillant toutes les attentions qu'ils allaient recevoir lorsqu'ils seront à l'abri à Ankara, loin de tous ces barbares avides de nouveaux espaces.

Les prunelles identiques parurent abriter un nouvel espoir et leurs propriétaires s'approchèrent avec appréhension, les membres tremblants.

À genoux, Sadiq les observait, souriant derrière sa cagoule. Depuis le temps qu'on lui répétait qu'il savait y faire avec les enfants !

Écartant les bras, il se prépara à les recevoir tous les deux dans une étreinte qui les apaisera un temps. Mais seulement un temps.

Neoklos se jeta à son cou, son petit corps se recroquevillant alors qu'il vocalisait sa douleur à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

S'attendant à ce que son aîné fasse de même, ou en tout cas dans les grandes lignes, il se tourna vers lui, tendant son bras de libre en sa direction.

Timidement, Héraklès fit quelques pas, triturant le bas de sa toge entre ses mains écorchées, ses grands yeux verts débordants de larmes.

Et, alors qu'il allait enfin rejoindre le bras réconfortant…

Il asséna un monstrueux coup de pied dans la cuisse du plus vieux.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ça doit être tellement flippant x)
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol.

« **La nuit, en silence, entraînez-vous à réveiller votre humain par télépathie en le regardant droit droit dans les yeux.** »

Empire Ottoman se retourna dans son lit, grognant dans son sommeil. Il se débattit quelques instants en sentant un poids sur son estomac. Sans doute un chat qui s'était trompé de chambre, ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Agitant vaguement le bras, il tentait d'ôter ce poids désagréable qui lui donnait doucement la nausée et qui l'empêchait de respirer. Quelle mort pathétique, quand même…

Bizarre, on dirait que ce chat esquivait ses gestes, comme si il savait d'avance ce qu'il comptait faire. Pas banal.

Luttant contre lui-même, il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Que ses paupières pouvaient être lourdes, alors ! Deux chapes de plomb.

La nuit était sombre. Jusque là, tout était normal. S'habituant doucement à l'obscurité, Sadiq essaya de se redresser, autant pour dégager cette fichue bestiole que pour tenter de repérer ce qui se passait.

Et là, il les vit. Deux yeux verts lumineux, presque fluorescents, le fixaient sans ciller. Des yeux bien trop humains.

Il couina de surprise et tâtonna à la recherche de son arme. Mais où avait-il bien pu la mettre ?

Lorsqu'il arrive enfin à mettre la main dessus, il mit la lame au clair, la lune se reflétant sur l'acier. Le reflet glissa sur les murs et passa sur le visage de son agresseur. Un visage étrangement rond, joufflu.

-Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, petit con ?!

-Je te vois… chuchota Hellas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grèce peut me le faire quand il veut o/
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol.

« **Lorsque votre humain fait ses valises, essayez toujours de vous glisser dedans en tant que passager clandestin.** »

Sadiq était entouré par ses bagages, vérifiant les affaires qu'il comptait prendre avec lui.

Le sultan lui avait ordonné la veille de se rendre en Europe afin de rappeler un peu à tous ces enfarinés que les traités, c'était fait pour être respecté, nan mais ho.

Le voyage allait donc forcément durer un moment. Enfin, toujours moins que le faire à pied, évidemment.

-Je déteste aller dans le nord, fait trop froid, râla-t-il à voix haute.

Il enfourna des fourrures en quantité dans ses malles, sachant ô combien l'hiver pouvait être rigoureux dans ces contrées barbares. Sans oublier son stock de parfum, tiens, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Peut-être qu'un jour ils se rendront compte que se laver c'était le bien.

-Seigneur Adnan, la caravane va bientôt partir. Vos bagages sont-ils prêts ?

-À l'instant. Vous pouvez les charger, j'arrive.

Le serviteur se pencha, attrapant le plus proche et essaya de le soulever.

-Que c'est lourd, commenta-t-il, les dents serrées.

-Lourd ? Releva l'empire. Il n'y a que des parchemins, c'est bizarre…

Frappé d'une illumination, il lui fit signe de reposer le bagage et s'en approcha vivement, l'ouvrant.

Gagné.

-HELLAS ! Sors tout de suite de là ! Il est hors de question que tu m'accompagnes !

-Pas drôle, marmonna-t-il en fuyant de la chambre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parfois, certaines questions ne nécessitent aucune réponse~
> 
> Bonne lecture~

« **Quand vous vous ennuyez à trois heures du matin, léchez votre esclave humain. Ils adorent ça.** »

Une humidité étrange fit plisser du nez Turquie.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ? Pleuvrait-il ? Non, pas possible, il était en intérieur, cette fois.

Oui, il revenait d'une campagne de quelques mois où il avait dû camper dans des conditions pas toujours optimales. C'est vraiment dans ces moments-là où il était content de s'être décidé à devenir sédentaire. Avoir un toit en dur au-dessus de la tête, c'était vraiment quelque chose !

Bref, il s'égarait.

Il s'était bien réveillé pour une raison particulière, non ? Ah oui, cette sensation humide… très désagréable…

Luttant contre ses paupières vraiment lourdes… Il devait être très tôt pour que ça lui prenne autant d'effort. Est-ce que ça valait le coup, finalement ? Peut-être que ça pourrait attendre demain… ou plus tard ? Oui, plus tard, c'était bien ça aussi… Après tout, tout le monde le savait, tout danger avait la politesse d'attendre des heures décentes avant de se faire connaître.

Ha. Ha. Ha.

Il s'égarait de nouveau.

Sadiq ouvrit violemment les paupières (victoire !), espérant ainsi surprendre la personne la main dans le sac. Et lui laisser ni le temps de s'enfuir ni de se trouver une excuse convaincante. Manquerait plus que ça, tiens…

-Euh…. Héraklès ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là à me lécher le visage ? Articula-t-il difficilement.

-J'ai faim.


	10. Chapter 10

« **Quand votre humain vous appelle, ne répondez jamais, jamais. Fermez vos yeux à demi, bougez légèrement vos oreilles… Bref, jouez-la cool.** »

-Quelqu'un aurait-il vu Héraklès, par hasard ?

-Non, pas vu, marmonna Elie en fronçant le nez.

-Étrange…

Quittant la pièce en une envolée de caftan, Sadiq continua sa quête. Où pouvait-il donc bien se cacher ?

Oh, il avait bien été présent, un peu plus tôt, après tout il ne ratait jamais un repas. Jamais. Même ses nombreuses siestes ne l'en empêchait pas, comme si il avait calculé à quelle seconde exacte il devait se réveiller afin de se remplir l'estomac correctement.

Un génie. De la bouffe, uniquement.

-Bon, il est où ? Râla-t-il tout seul.

Fouillant une quantité astronomique de pièces, il finit par héler une servante afin d'avoir de l'aide. Il ne pouvait décemment pas avoir égaré le représentant de la Grèce, c'était impossible ! Et son supérieur ne le permettrait pas.

Fou de rage, il surgit violemment dans une pièce au hasard, déversant sa fureur en un cri libérateur. Et faisant passer à deux doigts de la mort tout ceux qui s'y trouvaient.

-Désolé, marmonna-t-il avant de faire demi-tour.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il perçut des bruits de course et des babillements un peu gâteux, comme semblait si bien le faire ce petit trou du cul.

-HAHA ! Je t'ai trouvé ! S'exclama-t-il en surgissant brusquement.

Héraklès se tourna vers lui deux secondes avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir profondément.

-JE TE DÉTESTE !


	11. Chapter 11

« Sachez qu'il est important de vomir à quatre heures du matin, au moins deux fois par mois. De préférence sur un tapis, et en faisant assez de bruit pour réveiller votre humain. »

Héraklès ouvrit doucement les yeux.

C'était l'heure.

La veille, il avait calculé quel était le moment propice et il s'était rendu compte que cette nuit, c'était parfait. La date, l'heure, l'endroit. Tout était parfait.

Silencieusement, il glissa hors de ses draps, évitant Neoklos qui roulait dans sa direction, à la recherche de son grand-frère. Oups.

Pieds nus, il se faufila dans le couloir, poussant les portes doucement, et partant vers les cuisines.

À une heure aussi avancée dans la nuit, il n'aurait pas à croiser grand-monde, juste quelques servants préparant les prémices des repas, comme les pâtisseries. Dont il comptait bien se goinfrer, même si elles n'étaient pas encore cuites et dégoulinaient de miel et de sucre.

Caché, il en vola quelques unes et s'en goinfra sans bruit, les yeux scrutant sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Hors de question de se faire repérer maintenant, ça gâcherait tout le reste du plan.

Le ventre plein, et même trop plein, il fit demi-tour, se faufilant dans une autre chambre, chancelant sur ses jambes courtes. Il se stoppa quelques temps et observa la pièce dans laquelle il était, prenant tout son temps. Rien ne pressait.

Son estomac paraissait doué de vie, secoué de soubresauts. Ça commençait.

Il se positionna sur le tapis, se mettant à genoux et repoussant ses mèches derrière ses oreilles. Puis, il lâcha prise. Et vida son estomac sur le joli tapis aux motifs floraux, à grands bruits bien répugnants.

Il ne chercha pas à se cacher, accentuant même les sons lorsqu'il le pouvait.

Il aurait pu faire du théâtre.

Héraklès réussit même à cacher son petit sourire lorsque le corps dans la couche commença à bouger, jusqu'à se lever, emmêlé dans les draps. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, trébuchant jusqu'à la petite forme sous le tapis qui était pourtant extrêmement bruyante à une heure indue.

-T'es malade ? Marmonna-t-il en bâillant.

Il le prit dans ses bras, le berçant sans vraiment y faire attention.

-T'étais obligé de vomir sur mon tapis préféré ? Toi, alors…

Sadiq traîna des pieds jusqu'à la chambre des petits, dans l'idée de recoucher le petit malade avant que…

-Bleurgh...

Eh bien, sans doute avant qu'il ne lui vomisse dessus, sans doute.

Raté.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture~

« **Par tous les moyens, converser avec les humains, dans ton propre langage et dans tes propres termes.** »

-SADIQ ! Hellas recommence !

-Foutez-moi la paix, les mioches. Je m'en fous.

Aussi sec, il reprit sa lecture, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux autres gamins qui continuaient de pépier autour de lui. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être chiants, alors.

Qu'ils se démerdent.

* * *

Neoklos écoutait patiemment son grand-frère discourir sur des sujets qui restaient bien obscurs pour un enfant de son âge. Malgré son statut de nation, il restait un petit garçon. Et pour cette même raison, il était très content des petits moments passés avec son aîné, tant pis si celui-ci racontait des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas grave.

Depuis ce matin, ils étaient inséparables, et ça ravissait son petit cœur.

-Bon, vous deux, vous venez manger ? Ça fait des heures qu'on vous appelle, râla Vlad.

- _Nous mangeons beaucoup trop, un petit jeûne ferait plus que du bien à nos corps._

Le regard méprisant qu'il reçut ne le fit même pas sourciller.

- _Mais la nourriture est bonne, ici ! On devrait en profiter, non ?_

- _Il ne faut jamais trop prendre, après il est difficile de faire face à l'amertume de la vie._

- _Mais les pâtisseries seront gâtées si nous ne les consommons pas, ce serait du gâchis ! Et il ne faut jamais gâcher les aliments._

Héraklès pencha la tête sur le côté, un air de profonde réflexion sur le visage.

- _Je te concède ce point. Allons déjeuner, alors._

Ils rejoignirent alors les autres nations attablées qui avaient déjà commencé depuis un moment, n'ayant plus la patience de les attendre. Si ils voulaient manger, ils n'avaient qu'à venir à l'heure !

-Eh bien, il n'est jamais trop tard, soupira leur aîné.

- _Le temps n'est qu'une chimère à laquelle s'accroche les gens pour donner un sens à leurs gestes et à leur vie. Vous feriez mieux de ne pas compter dessus pour régenter votre existence._

Neo le regarda avec de grands yeux, saisissant tout juste la portée de ces paroles. Les autres l'ignorèrent, continuant de manger.

- _Le temps est bien pratique pour faire quelque chose de ses journées. Tout le monde n'a pas la fabuleuse chance d'être une larve entretenue._

Surpris -et offensé- Hellas releva la tête vivement et croisa le regard moqueur de son tuteur qui jouait avec sa cuillère en une attitude détendue.

- _Tiens tiens, le vieil homme ne serait pas aussi inculte qu'il semble l'être ?_

- _Le vieil homme a connu ta mère, morveux._

Ils ne détournèrent pas le regard un seul instant, tout à leur défi visuel.

- _Maintenant, mange, et arrête de faire ton gamin gâté, compris ?_

Vexé, Héraklès quitta la pièce en feulant.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> ça fait un moment depuis la dernière fois, j'ai eu un passage à vide, désolée ^^'
> 
> Ce texte est super court, navrée, mais il fallait au moins ça pour me relancer.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« **Si quelqu'un descend des escaliers en portant quelque chose de lourd, prévoir une embuscade amusante**. »

Empire Ottoman ahanait avec force, sa lourde charge pesant sur tout son corps. Il savait que si jamais il s'arrêtait, il aurait l'impression de se briser en deux. Et dans le sens contraire de son épine dorsale, bien sûr. Sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle, pensez bien…

Il avait joué les forts-à-bras, vantant ses muscles à qui mieux-mieux auprès des servantes qui avaient sans doute joué le jeu -ils se connaissaient depuis le temps, à force- et il était maintenant bloqué avec une cargaison plus qu'imposante en haut d'un passage dangereux à manœuvrer.

Il avait au moins eut l'intelligence de procéder pendant l'absence des mini-colonies. Connaissant ces sales bestioles, ils seraient capables de laisser des jouets traîner ou de lui sauter sur le dos, juste pour tester sa régénération.

Et il parlait d'expérience, bien sûr.

Allez, il y était presque, encore quelques marches et quelques mètres et il serait à son lieu d'arrivée.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant qu'un violent frisson ne le secoue et ne le jette presque à terre, au même titre que le boulet de canon humain lui fonçant dessus.

-Appelez un médecin, vite ! Cria une servante en arrivant sur place.


End file.
